


Retrucado

by Supermonstrum



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal iba con un plan, pero su ego se va a ver torcido cuando el hombre a quien trató de atacar era el mejor guerrero de la Reina de Tabor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrucado

—Me sacarías del aprieto, Hal, mi buen amigo. ¿O no haría yo lo mismo por ti? ¿O no he hecho cosas por ti antes?

Ni siquiera le había dejado responder sí o no, de inmediato empezó con el discursillo dramático de “me lo debes, así que ni pienses en negarte”

—Y además, ya lo has hecho antes. ¿Qué mal te haría repetir? ¡Ninguno, querido Hal! —insistió palmeando la espalda.

Hal rió con ganas y luego bebió de su jarro. El viejo lo ponía de buen humor cualquiera fuera la situación puertas adentro del castillo del rey, por eso le haría el favor, aunque no sin antes hacerse rogar otro poco. Edward le miró divertido y le guiñó un ojo.

—Menciona aunque sea una sola vez en la que tú me hayas sacado de un aprieto tan serio como en el que estás metido ahora, _amigo_. —Falstaff abrió la boca para responder, llegó a mover los labios aunque ninguna palabra se pronunció. Hal volvió a reír y se puso de pie, mientras rodeaba al viejo de forma acechante. —Tal cual lo pensé. ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte a ti el hijo de nuestro rey? —aclaró Edward malicioso—. Nosotros andamos contigo porque nos agradas, no porque te debamos nada.

—¡Cómo te atreves, Poins! —exclamó Falstaff con aire ofendido y luego volvió a mirar a Hal—. No actúes como si te pidiera lo imposible, de hecho, te estoy facilitando el trabaj-… el favor. Después de todo, vienes a esta desdichada posada para codearte con esta gentuza, bien, sirve a tu pueblo, mi príncipe.

—¿Servir? —Dio una zancada y picó la barriga del viejo con el índice—. ¿Y cómo es que me vas a facilitar esta tarea inmoral, mi barrigón amigo del pueblo al que debo servir?

Falstaff se escabulló hasta la mesa más cercana y ordenó una bebida, se acomodó sobre la silla intentando sembrar misterio. Hal lo acompañó en silencio, esperando a que hablara de una vez y luego de unos minutos, Falstaff se reclinó sobre la mesa todo lo que su viejo y gordo cuerpo se lo permitió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que el príncipe se acercara.

—Pasará, esta misma noche, una comitiva del reino de Tabor con presentes muy valiosos para su reina, y no sólo eso: desde que acabaron con la bruja Ravenna, su guardia se encuentra algo baja, ya sabes, porque a comparación de antes, nada puede ser peor. Hal, sólo te les apareces en la noche y traes un poco de cambio y así le salvas la cabeza a tu muy buen amigo John Falstaff, ¿qué dices?

Hablaba tan rápido y esperanzando, como si estuviera por suceder algún milagro, que Hal no pudo seguir haciéndose el difícil y le dijo que sí, pero sería el último saqueo o en serio se metería en problemas.

* * *

Había acordado con Edward que estarían allí cuando la luna apenas se vislumbrara en el atardecer. Sin embargo, la noche ya había caído y ni señales de él. Cierto que cuando planearon el asalto, Edward lucía algo cansado y ahora Hal no sabía si cayó enfermo o qué, pero más le valía que fuera eso.

«La última, viejo panza-de-barril —pensó algo inquieto— y si te vuelves a quedar apretado en una deuda, no tendrá que ser a mí a quien recurras.»

El bosque estaba en completa calma y parecía que el crujir de las hojas muertas causaba eco. Hal esperaba que la comitiva no lo escuchara acercarse, esperaba que todo eso de que no estaban muy armados ni esperando saqueos por creerse a salvo en sus tierras, fuera cierto, porque no tenía ningún respaldo. Sí, confiaba en sus habilidades, mas no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso presa de los nervios y la adrenalina.

La primera silueta apareció cuando comenzó a soplar un viento helado. La capa de Hal ondeó apenas y este se puso de cuclillas tras un árbol, aguardando a que aparecieran los demás, su mano derecha estaba sobre el mango de la espada que en realidad portaba más que nada para asustar.

Al final, el tipo se estaba perdiendo de vista y nadie más llegó para acompañarlo. Mejor, pensó el príncipe y se deslizó entre los árboles con sigilo. Llegó a distinguir que el hombre llevaba un pequeño cofre de madera y una bolsa de cuero en la cintura, probablemente por si llegaba cruzarse más adelante con los enanos (nunca convenía pasarse por esa parte del bosque sin monedas), no le vio el rostro porque también lo tenía cubierto por su capa.

Se le adelantó un par de metros y, cuando lo tuvo bien cerca, salió detrás del tronco caído que lo escondía, saltó y desenfundó la espada frente al hombre. Pero no contaba con que el otro respondiera y sacara un hacha —«¡Pero dónde demonios la tenía escondida, mierd-!»— y fuera Hal quien tuviera que detener un golpe fuertísimo para no perder la cabeza.

—¡Ni sueñes, ladrón! —exclamó el extraño haciendo fuerza con ambas manos.

Hal cayó al suelo y rodó mientras el hacha cortaba el aire y se clavaba sobre la tierra. Maldición, con esa fuerza era obvio que el tipo no necesitaba que nadie lo protegiera de los bandidos, y ahora Hal ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría salir del todo ileso. Se levantó de un salto e intentó dar una estocada sobre sus costillas para cortarle la correa con el saco de monedas.

Vio su rostro en el momento que el hombre hizo un movimiento circular con su arma para desviarlo y se le bajó la capucha: cabello castaño y largo, una mirada feroz y ojos azules. Hal lo reconoció en seguida como Eric, el cazador e íntimo amigo de la reina Blanca Nieves, excelente luchador y… ¿¡Nadie le pasó ese jodido dato al viejo!?

—Sólo entrégame el saco de monedas y te dejaré continuar, cazador —dijo con firmeza, como si fuera él quien estaba con ventaja—. Te dejaré vivir.

Eric soltó una carcajada y lo miró.

—¿Tú dejarme vivir a mí? Los dos sabemos que estoy a nada de rebanarte el cuello.

—¡Muy lento!

Aprovechó esas milésimas de segundo para azotarle las manos con la funda de su espada y se abalanzó sobre él, apoyando la palma sobre la cabeza de Eric para estamparla contra el suelo, aturdirlo y robarle el saco. En realidad ya no había necesidad de hacerlo, podría ayudar a Falstaff con su propio dinero. Pero aunque la vida de Hal peligraba, su ego en juego le dio el coraje para continuar, nadie podía retrucarlo de esa manera.

El cazador hundió el pulgar sobre la base del cuello del otro y lo apartó con brusquedad cuando aflojó el agarre. Le arrancó la capa, alzando su arma, la cual destelló con la luz de la luna, listo para verle a los ojos antes de cortarle la cabeza. Hal se retorció debajo de ese hombre corpulento, igual a un gigante, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron y el aire helado acaricio sus mejillas, quedó paralizado.

Lo vio.

—Príncipe Hal —murmuró Eric algo sorprendido—. Príncipe Hal, ¿pero qué diablos haces?

—Sí, soy el príncipe Hal —aclaró innecesariamente e ignorando la pregunta—. Así que, hombre salvaje, te sugiero que me sueltes antes de que esto termine en un conflicto mayor. Ninguno quiero eso, ¿o sí?

Y aunque muchos dijeran que la falta de cerebro es compensada por músculos y habilidad física, Eric no se dejó engañar, todo lo contrario: sujetó la muñeca del príncipe y lo miró entre desafiante y divertido. Hal le sostuvo la mirada lo más serio que pudo.

—¿Tú me hablas a mí de conflicto? Acabas de atacarme como si fueras un vulgar ladrón. Acabas de atacar a uno de los allegados a la reina Blanca Nieves a sabiendas de que estamos en una relación de paz.

No había forma de retrucar o distorsionar eso para que pareciera menos grave de lo que era. Muy pocas veces Hal se había visto arrinconado por la situación como en ese momento; sin embargo trató de mantener la compostura mientras pensaba desesperadamente una excusa, algo para que el incidente no llegara a oídos de su padre.

Eric pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—¿El saqueo por parte de la realeza es un deporte nuevo o acaso tu padre no tiene idea de que tú…?

—¡Silencio! —exclamó y su parsimonia se quebró al instante—. No oses a meter a mi padre en esto.

—¿Por qué no? Es a él a quien mi reina le hará el reclamo correspondiente por tu atrevimiento, principito —insistió Eric. En su sonrisa maliciosa era evidente que estaba disfrutando del momento y que, muy probablemente, lo delataría—. He oído hablar de ti, Hal, de que te crees demasiado listo entre tus amigos y de que tu relación con el rey es algo… complicada. No va a mejorar con esto.

Decir «no se lo digas» sonaba infantil y a plegaria, mas eran las palabras exactas que cruzaron la mente de Hal y no encontró forma alguna de disfrazarlas con poéticas peroratas. Suspiró, derrotado, frunció los labios en una mueca amarga y lo dijo:

—Pues no se lo digas —y agregó—: ¿quieres algo a cambio? Puedo darte dinero, aunque no ahora mismo. Si esperas hasta mañana, podr-

—Sólo hay una cosa que me interesa de ti, señorito Hal —lo interrumpió Eric al tiempo que le llevaba el brazo derecho hacia su espalda, luego lo empujó con fuerza para dejarlo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Hal se estremeció cuando sintió el cuerpo del otro apoyándose sobre él y la entrepierna acomodándose sobre su trasero. No tuvo que pensar ni un segundo más cuánto valdría el silencio de Eric.

—¿C-cómo te atreves, cerdo? —inquirió sin poder moverse.

—Por favor, señor… Dicen por ahí, que a la posada no sólo vas para huir de toda la formalidad que hay en el castillo de tu padre, sino de cualquier visita incómoda de mujer con intención de que la conviertas en tuya —susurró con voz ronca sobre su oreja—. No te voy a tomar por la fuerza, puedes escoger.

En realidad no había opción.

—Mis palabras llegarán a oídos del rey en cuanto a tu acto de vandalismo, pero no si te dejas tentar por una aventura… diferente —insistió Eric y deslizó la lengua dentro de la oreja de Hal. Este se estremeció de pies a cabeza y luego de soltar un gruñido aceptó el trato.

No le dio tiempo a poner condiciones ni a pronunciar palabra alguna. Como si llevara una eternidad sediento de carne, Eric lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y lo estampó con brusquedad contra el tronco de un árbol, pasando a morder su cuello.

La luna los alumbraba y estaban en el borde del sendero, expuestos a la vista de cualquier otro que viajara a esas horas de la noche, cosa que hizo que Hal se sonrojara aún más. La posibilidad de ser descubierto lo llevó a imaginar varios pares de ojos escondidos en la oscuridad de entre los árboles en frente suyo y también entre las hojas secas del suelo. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así y para su sorpresa, no lo invadió el pánico.

_Te están viendo, Hal._

Su sexo comenzó a ponerse más tiesto y el calor se arremolinaba en este mientras el resto de su cuerpo ardía y le causaba cierta comezón. Eric rió cuando bajó su mano para masturbarlo, primero sobre la ropa y al medio minuto se aburrió y bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas (ni siquiera el detalle de quitárselos del todo). Hal se mordió el labio para controlar sus gemidos y movió un poco la cadera.

—Sé tu secreto, príncipe Hal —dijo el cazador—. Sé que las mujeres no te despiertan deseo.

En seguida pasó las yemas de sus fríos dedos por sus genitales, quebrando el autocontrol del otro y después se deslizaron hasta su trasero. Hal jadeaba como si el aire fuera limitado y se veía un tenue vapor escapando de su boca a causa del aire frío. Los ojos no desaparecían de su mente y con algo de torpeza, desabrochó la chaqueta de Eric.

—No sabes nada de mí, plebeyo —reprochó entre gemidos y observó con atención su torso bien marcado. No pudo evitar relamerse y pasar las manos por los costados, subiendo hacia sus pectorales.

Sin embargo a Eric no le preocupaba mucho ese tipo de detalles: sus manos apretaron los glúteos de Hal, levantó su chaqueta y camisa y lo puso de espaldas, presionando su cintura para que sacara la cadera afuera. Hal soltó un quejido y se empujó un poco con las manos, pues la corteza le raspaba el vientre. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas que no permitió escapar; ninguna sensación de todo aquello era pura: Eric lo había humillado al dejarlo sin salida, estaba experimentando su primera experiencia sexual con otro hombre, las manos grandes que recorrían la línea de su columna lentamente lo excitaban y la idea de que pronto sería penetrado le arrancaba gemidos que casi articulaban la palabra «apresúrate».

—Ahí viene —escuchó.

—¿Ah-?

Y a continuación, el dolor enterrándose dentro suyo, obligándolo a controlar su voz para que saliera un grito viril y no un chillido. La respiración de Eric chocaba contra su nuca húmeda por el sudor. Sintió que un hilo de sangre brotaba, pero lo olvidó cuando las embestidas comenzaron y hubo más de una lucha: la primera para no lastimarse contra el tronco, las demás para mantenerse en pie y digno.

Eric rozó su punto sensible y sus estocadas eran más bruscas y, paradójicamente, aquello más le gustaba a Hal; incluso consiguió acompañarle el ritmo muy bien y lo bruto pasó a ser un movimiento pactado. Hubiese querido hacer algo más a parte de recibir todo de espaldas, pero no estaba en posición de exigir nada (y tampoco le molesto demasiado). Cuando las mordidas sobre su cuello se volvieron besos, le invadió un escalofrío.

—¿Así que no sé nada de ti? —volvió a preguntar Eric titubeante—. ¡Por favor! Lo sientes bien.

Hal apenas podía articular dos palabras coherentes, se limitó a asentir fuerte con la cabeza.

—Lo sabía, _Halie_.

Pasó el brazo izquierdo por entre las piernas de Hal y tomó su sexo, volviéndolo a masturbar y presionar la punta con el dedo pulgar para después moverlo en círculos suaves. El príncipe tuvo que hacer equilibrio con una sola pierna ya que la otra estaba casi en el aire, Eric no lo dejaba caer, pero su cuerpo se retorcía mientras una oleada de placer amagaba con llegar. Hal clavó los dedos al tronco del árbol tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, conteniéndose de echarse al suelo y terminar todo en una posición más cómoda.

Eric lo había dejado, desde el cuello hasta el hombro izquierdo, lleno de marcas de mordidas y chupetones que más tarde tendría que pensar cómo esconderlas; sentía su miembro cerca de estallar y balbuceó que no podía contenerse más. Eric rió y cambió de repente el ritmo del vaivén, volviéndolo violento de nuevo y Hal se corrió sobre su mano después de dar un alarido. Quiso recostarse, más tuvo que aguardar a que Eric terminara también, no mucho después que él.

—Br-bruto —gruño cayendo de cuclillas.

Imaginó que Eric se acomodaría sus ropas y se largaría de allí, pero no: sujetó a Hal de la cintura y fue hasta donde, minutos antes, habían luchado. Tomó su capa y la tendió sobre el suelo, después dejó sobre esta al príncipe y él se sentó sobre el tronco en el que Hal se había escondido para emboscarlo.

Desnudo, todavía sin poder sentir el frío, y mirando hacia el cielo casi negro, Hal jadeó hasta recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Eric no dijo nada ni se movió de su lugar, simplemente lo observaba con detalle, con los ojos del cazador que se deleita con el venado o la presa que llevaba siguiendo por días.

Después de madia hora, Hal ladeó la cabeza hacia Eric.

—¿Por qué te quedas, cazador? —musitó.

—Por si llegaba a aparecer alguien en el camino, príncipe.

Hal parpadeó confundido.

—Dije que tu padre no se enteraría de nada, ni por mí, ni tampoco por otros.

«Te estaba cuidado, ¿entiendes?»

—Oh, ya veo. Muy noble de tu parte asegurarte de ese detalle —agregó.

Se devoraron con la mirada sin mover un solo músculo. Finalmente, Hal le dedicó media sonrisa (aún no era digno que bajara la guardia por completo); Eric respondió de la misma forma.

— _Gracias._

Una brisa le devolvió a Hal la sensación otoñal de la noche, tiritó, se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando hubo terminado, Eric se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Ambos querían decir algo, aunque no sabían qué, al fin de cuentas no habían comenzado una relación nutrida por palabra o las formalidades reales. Pero Eric sabía que Hal lo había disfrutado y ahora su secreto lo compartía una segunda persona.

—Pues… —comenzó Hal no muy seguro. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. Jamás se había sentido de aquella manera antes—. Yo creo que-

—Para las misiones importantes, la reina Blanca Nieves siempre mes escoge a mí —interrumpió Eric— porque se cruzar los terrenos mágicos y endemoniados. Y también, como has podido ver, se pelear y ganar sin ayuda de nadie —rió orgulloso.

—¿O sea, señorito valiente y todo-poderoso? —preguntó juguetón y arqueó las cejas.

—O sea que paso por aquí a menudo, Halie.

Hal resopló con lascivia y asintió con la cabeza.

«Listo», pensó. No necesitaba saber nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> Me maté la vida con eso del detallismo, el cierre, el sexo. Así que nada, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
